1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a supporter and a vacuum cleaner having the same, and more particularly, to a supporter where an accessory can be easily mounted or dismounted so as to be converted from a wide area cleaning mode to a narrow area cleaning mode or vice versa with ease, and a vacuum cleaner having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, vacuum cleaners are home appliances that are configured to draw in dirt or contaminants from floors, walls, or cracks by using a powerful suction force generated by a negative pressure accompanied with an operation of a vacuum pump. The vacuum cleaners are divided into a canister type, an upright type, a handy type, and a stick type.
In particular, a related-art stick type vacuum cleaner includes a vacuum cleaning unit or device, a supporter connected to a suction port of the vacuum cleaning unit and serving an extension pipe, and a suction nozzle connected to a lower end of the supporter. In this case, the vacuum cleaning unit may be a handy type vacuum cleaner which is removably connected with the supporter.
In the case of such a related-art stick type vacuum cleaner, the vacuum cleaning unit can be separated from the supporter for use. Further, an extra accessory can be connected to the suction port of the vacuum cleaning unit to clean a stair, a crack or a ceiling.
However, in the case of the related-art stick type vacuum cleaner, the accessory is removably mounted on the suction nozzle. Therefore, there is inconvenience that the user should bend his/her back to dismount the accessory from the suction nozzle to use the accessory or to mount the accessory on the suction nozzle after use.
In this case, the user should hold the accessory with his/her hand to connect it to the vacuum cleaning unit. Thus, there is a problem that the user's hand may get dirty.
In addition, when the stick type vacuum cleaner is not equipped with an extra accessory, the user may have inconvenience of having to find an accessory from a charger (a device for charging a stick type vacuum cleaner) keeping the accessory or a separate accessory storage box.